


We Have Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: ANZAC Day, Call of Duty - Freeform, Gears of War, Videogames, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for ANZAC. I wouldn't recommend reading it if you are a fan of videogames about war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Forgotten

Despite my love of Videogames,  
There is one thing I must lament,  
For there is nothing quite as saddening,  
As a Gamer’s ability to forget,

We mow down our pixelated enemies,   
The way the ANZAC were slaughtered on that shore,   
In a world where the reality is forgotten,   
In favour of thrills for the bored,

We say it doesn’t affect us,   
These famed games of death and war,   
But looking at the comments online,   
It seems you can’t find empathy anymore,

So silence your Call Of Duty,   
Jam a wrench in the Gears Of War,   
Stop the Modern Warfare,   
To remember the fallen who came before,

Pin a poppy on your lapel,   
Place flowers at an ANZAC grave,   
Shut off your computer,   
If only for one whole day,

Respect the fallen,   
And the message they leave behind,   
Do not wish to play at war,   
Lest we forget the price,


End file.
